


World Murdering Champion Contest

by Talon7



Category: the untamed
Genre: Bad at summaries, Competition, Gen, Not Serious, bad at tags, crack-fic, cultivation, don't know WHEN or WHERE this takes place, just for fun, murder competition (only mentioned), stygian tiger seal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon7/pseuds/Talon7
Summary: It's the time of the World Murdering Championships and Xue Yang is out for another win but what happens when Wei Wuxian shows up with a ...plan? Recruit A-Qing of course!
Kudos: 3





	World Murdering Champion Contest

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the World Championship Murdering contest!" 

Puppets voice boomed across the large Arena.  
The Murderdome was the largest in the world.  
Far bigger then the one in the North - this one was able to hold thousands of fans.

Xue Yang and A-Qing had just arrived by pure black horse.  
"This is it!"  
"Yes!"  
"I never thought I'd make it all the way to the final"  
"I always knew you could make it, Xue Yang, your my champion!"  
"Thanks A-Qing, but I'll need more than your vote to win this. I'll need to give it my all to become the number 1 Murder champion of the Cultivation World!"

"..and it won't be enough" said a horrible voice from behind them.

It was Wei Wuxian! 

"I'll win this contest fair and square. Then everyone will bow down before me.....the one true champion of Murder....and lord of evil!!"  
"No, that will never come to pass! I'll stop you" sneered Xue Yang.  
"ha!"  
With that Wei Wuxian twirled off into the Arena.  
"We must win now. We must!"

Before the contest, Xue Yang and his friends decided to take a tour of the arena.  
Aside from the normal restaurants and Murder gift shops, there was also a museum.  
A museum dedicated to the history and art of Murder.

As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to go to the museum.  
Originally, Murder wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world after all others were banned. Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that Murder was the best sport in the Cultivation World.  
They looked at the giant diorama of the first Murdering contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.

There were also giant pieces of murdering equipment all around the museum.  
Xiao XingChen looked at one particularly large display.  
"Its magnificent" He breathed out in awe.  
"Yes, it is."  
Just then though the display started wobbling.  
"Oh, no...its coming down!"

Xue Yang dove out the way, but Xiao XingChen was too slow.  
"...Oww" said Xiao XingChen, who was now trapped under the rubble.  
Xue Yang tried to move the rubble but couldn't.  
"Sorry, Xiao XingChen but I cant move it".  
"Thats ok, I'll wait here"  
"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"  
Xue Yang walked to the museum door....but it was locked!  
"No...I am trapped!" said Xue Yang.  
Xue Yang had no choice now, so he pulled the fire alarm. 

By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Xue Yang had missed the whole first half of the competition!

As Xiao XingChen was carried away to the healers, Xue Yang and A-Qing retired to the locker room. 

Wei Wuxian was already there, still grinning.

"Oh what a shame. Xiao XingChen isn't going to compete any more. Even doing nothing I'm going to come second. You know...I might just let you win..out of my....generosity... " Wei Wuxian sniggered.

With that Wei Wuxian left out the backdoor.

"Gosh darn-it" A-Qing said. "Wei Wuxian drives me mad! "  
"You know, I think he had something to do with Xiao XingChens' accident " 

Xue Yang was thinking. Hard.

"Wei Wuxian is never generous. Lack of generosity is his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and evil"  
"That means..." said A-Qing, her slow cogs working.  
"...He wants to come second!" said Xue Yang thoughtfully.  
"Do you think that's..."  
"....because he wants the second prize medal!" said Xue Yang, winning again.  
"It must be because the second prize is really the Stygian Tiger Seal "  
"Yes, now that I Iook at the second prize I notice it now. Its clearly the Stygian Tiger Seal"  
"That explains why someone would want to become second!"  
"Exactly!"

"So we have to beat Wei Wuxian by being the best at coming second? How are we going to do that...you have never lost before! "  
"I know" said Xue Yang. "I am not sure I know how"  
"You've got to though. Just this once you've got to come second!"  
"No I cant. But I have an idea....you could compete!"  
"Me?" said A-Qing, surprised. "Do they even allow girls like me to murder?"  
"Yes, its a modern contest, a few girls have already competed. I'll win the contest as normal, and you will come second. You can do this!"  
"Ok Xue Yang, I'll do it. I'll do it for you"

Then the Gong went off, the final leg of the Murder contest had begun!  
A-Qing and Xue Yang stepped into the arena.  
The tension was high.  
Xue Yang could feel it. A-Qing COULD FEEL IT. Wei Wuxian could feel it. The crowd could feel it.  
This contest was about to get real!

"Good luck" said Wei Wuxian sneeringly at them.  
"Maybe you will even win" he said while laughing manically.

"I know what your up to ...and that's why A-Qing is also going to compete! You will never come second Wei Wuxian!"

"Yes, that's right I am competing!" said A-Qing while adjusting her Murdering outfit.

"It doesn't matter you will still lose"

"You mean she will come second?"

"Yes. At coming second. She will lose at coming second."

"NEVER" screamed A-Qing! Just as the starters flare went off.

With that everyone started Murdering frantically. This went on for the next 2 hours. It was a tight contest, the crowd was on the edge of their seats. Wei Wuxian and A-Qing were sweating oceans.  
It was getting near the end now and Wei Wuxian could see he was losing. Suddenly he whipped out his machette and used it on A-Qing at point blank range.  
"ARGGHHhhhh"  
A-Qing collapsed. It was only a mild blow but it was enough to put her out of the contest.  
Xue Yang rushed back.  
"Are you ok!?!"  
"No"  
"Oh"  
"You have to come second. Its our only hope now"  
Xue Yang turned to the contest judge but they had been looking the other way and saw nothing.

"Ha! See, you can't defeat my cunning!" said Wei Wuxian.  
"No I'll beat you! I'll beat you good!" said Xue Yang who was starting to murder again frantically.  
"That's not a good comeback" said Wei Wuxian, who was right.  
"I'll beat you anyway"  
"Won't"  
"Will"  
"Won't"  
They argued as they murdered, and the crowd was still on the edge of their seats.  
Suddenly Xue Yang slowed down!

"Ha!" said Wei Wuxian triumphantly....as he went past the finish line!  
"I've won I've won!! I've won the World Murdering Champion contest!"  
"Yes. And I've...come second" said Xue Yang.  
"What.....NOOOO......you tricked me into winning!" said Wei Wuxian upset.

But it was too late, Wei Wuxian got the first prize award and Xue Yang got the second place award...which really was the Stygian Tiger Seal!

Wei Wuxian left the arena with his first prize, sad and depressed to go back alone to his cave. Xue Yang triumphantly took the second place prize.....the first he had ever got.....and ran holding it up to the crowd who cheered like mad but they didn't really know why.

-The End


End file.
